Pancakes
by It'sSkittlesBitch
Summary: It's amazing how pancakes can bring two people together in its strange, sticky ways. / PruCan. PrussiaxNyo!Canada, with slight AmeriPan throughout the story. Lame summary is lammmeee. Go read if you want .3. And no, I didn't make the picture, I used Google!


***flings shit around, sighing* Guess who the fuck is back. Me. Yayyyyyy. **

**Anywhore (yes, not anyway), in honor of my friend who RP's/Cosplays Canada, here's a delightful story! Possibly may have a smut at the end, changing the rating, but for now- FLUFFFFFFFF. So, time for the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, bitches and sirs. Hetalia and the following characters belong to the amazing Hidekaz Himaryua. I don't own anything.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is a hetero-pairing. PrussiaxNyo!Canada, with hints of both types of hetero-Ameripan. Got a problem? *opens door* GET THE FUCK OUT :U**

* * *

_Pat, pat, pat..._

The personification of Canada sighed. Here he comes. He was either; A: Going to break the door down, B: Knock for once, or C: Call obnoxiously for him. But, then again, Gilbert always did this... Even if it was two-forty-six in the damn morning. Luckily, Madeline Williams was always up and ready. Armed with two plate filled of pancakes drenched in maple syrup, two cans of Coke-a-Cola, a beer if he desired one, and of course; Canadian Bacon. She drummed her fingers against the table, her wavy, blonde hair covering her cheeks and shoulders in a cute way. Soon enough, just on time, two-fifty, the door slammed opened, possibly leaving a dent in her wall. "MADDDIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!" The Prussian called rather loudly, running over and snatching her up, causing her to gasp out and cling to his shoulders as he spun her around twice. The male set her down, the girl immediately grabbing her sleeping bear and pulling the small polar bear up to cover her scarlet-colored face. Gilbert chuckled, taking his usual seat. '_So_ cute~'He thought, tracing his name on his seat he claimed his a while back. Madeline finally took her seat, glaring at him slightly. "G-Go ahead and eat.." She grumbled, obviously not amused with his act.

It was always like this. The German would come in, make her blush for a couple of minutes before she became upset, laughing at the reactions. It was adorable to him, but it was annoying as hell to the Canadian. She sighed, cutting into her pancake. After taking a few bites, she slowly looked up, catching the heated gaze from the other seated across from her. "... Gilbert...?" She questions softly, raising an eyebrow. "You went on a date." He grumbled, catching her off-guard. Why did he get upset? She looked back at the bouquet of roses, lilies, and chrysanthemums, turning her gaze back to him. She giggled quietly, before her laughter grew in volume. Gilbert growled. "What the hell is so funny?" She bit her lip, still laughing. "Those a-are Emily's! Kiku came by and took her on a date." She finally let the rest of her laughter out, fully embarrassing the other. Well then. Shit. He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah... Kesesese..se..." Madeline blinked. "Gilbert-" She gasped when he pulled out a bouquet, harvesting some of her provincial and territorial flowers; Such as the fireweed, blue flag, purple violet, and white trillium. "So I'm not out of luck. Good." He smiled casually, hiding back the smirk that wanted to spread over his face. He still had a chance! YES! The girl kept stuttering, her face redder than earlier. "G-G-Gilbert, wha-" "Can't a simple German ask a beautiful Canadian woman out. or is that banned here?" He states, looking her in the eyes.

...

Not such a good idea.

This only caused her to stutter more, before she started to cough from choking on her salvia. After that, she sighed. This had to be a joke. This. Had. To. Be. "Madeline.. Do you need Life Alert?" The girl was about to yell, getting cut off. "Because I'm pretty sure you've fallen- For the awesome me." Madeline just stared at him in disbelief. He did it. Gilbert yelped out as the girl grabbed him by the collar, her shy and quiet self having disappeared. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! Either ask me out, or I'm going to shove my hockey stick up your a-" The part she was about to say was cut off when chapped lips pressed to her soft one. She gasped at the sudden contact, while he took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking all around and making a small "map". When they finally pulled away, he was grinning. "Be my girl, Maddie. We can have all the delicious pancakes the awesome me can stomach!" She blushed, staring at the bouquet. He wasn't joking anymore... was he? She bit her lip, and hit him in the chest. He blinked. "Eh?-" "Don't play with my feelings! I like you, okay?! Now go so you can collect your damn bet money from Papa and Antonio!" He paled. Okay, so he may have had a _small_ bet with them about winning her, but he did like her back. He sighed. "I'll do that later. First off, be my girlfriend." She gritted her teeth. "Non." He clicked his tongue. "Ja." "Non." "Ja." "_NON._" She hissed. "_JA._" He barked back. "Gilbert, I'm not dating someone as obnoxious as you!" "Well, I'm not gonna date someone as bitchy as you!" She gasped, grabbing a pancake and slapping him across the face. The syrup slid with the pancake, covering both of his cheeks and his nose. He blinked, doing the same.. Though this pancake smeared her hair and glasses, going down her face in the center. The both stared harshly at one another, growling before a small food fight emerged.

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

* * *

Emily whined. Why wasn't her sis picking up?! She sighed, rolling over and staring at Kiku. She smiled at her boyfriend, nuzzling into his chest. He was so sweet... She threw her phone onto of their discarded clothing, going to sleep again.

* * *

**Now Back To The Fight -3-**

* * *

Madeline panted softly, laying on Gilbert's chest. The food fight had left them breathless, more or less making them closer than usual-pun intended. After a few more breathes, he tried again. "Be.. my... girl.." She looked up at him, sighing. "F-fine... But don't always bet on things that m-may not happen..." He grinned, standing. "Sweet! Now I have an awesome girlfriend on my side! Kesesesese!" She smiled softly, leaning on him as they made their way to separate bathrooms.

It was simply amazing how pancakes brought two different people together.

**LATER...**

Madeline crawled into her bed, a bright smile on her face. She laid her head down, sighing softly at how warm and soft her pillow was..

Wait. Warm and soft?

She yelped, sitting up as she stared at the bed intruder. Gilbert had a teasing smirk on his devious face, before chuckling. "Why hallo to you as well~" He purred, opening his arms. "C'mere and snuggled with your man." She blushed, wondering if he spent too much time with Alfred and Emily when came over to whine and complain about their Japanese lovers. She slowly inched closer, laying her head back on his chest. He petted her hair, twirling some pieces in his pale fingers. He loved messing her hair up. it would fizz out of its tight pig-tails, causing her to whine out and fix it. He smiled fondly at those memories, before tilting her head up and pressing soft kiss to her lips. He loved this girl for now on, showing her the parts of Europe she hadn't seen when Francis or Arthur or Marianna or Rosa* couldn't. Their lips moved in a sloppy way, slowly improving as they slid their hands up and down on whatever they could reach. Gilbert laid her down on the bed, currently stroking her thigh as he fingers slid through his sliver hair. Madeline released a small moan, pulling him closer as he started to slowly slide her shirt off-

"GILBERT FUCKING BEILSCHMIDT! STOP DEFLYING MY VIGIRN OF A SISTER!"

The German yelped out as a chair smacked into him, rolling him to the side as the Canadian screamed in French at the Alfred. The American was yelling back in English, something along the lines of "I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT SHIT!" and "SPEAK AMERICAN!" as Sakura kept bowing and apologizing, dragging him out by the ear rather harshly. Gilbert climbed back into the bed, before pausing and running over, locking the door. He sighed, grumbling "Fucking Americans and their cockblocks" as he climbed back into bed and cuddling Maddie. "H-He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" She asked, rubbing the hip that was hit. He smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "Nein. I'm fine." She gave a weak smile back, before they snuggled under the covers slowly.

"Night, Birdie."

"It's five in the morning-"

"FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNINGGGGGG! CONVERSTATION GOT BORNINGGGG!-"

"Oh god.."

* * *

***Rosa is Nyo/Fem!England's official name, as Marianne is Nyo!France's and Sakura Nyo!Japan's. Please don't flame and try say no they aren't. :I That shit pisses me off more than a fat guy getting fat-free mayonnaise in a restaurant. (Sorry, had to use sterotype)**

**Anywhore, I hoped you all like this! Especially you PruCanLover~! **

**( Yes. I'll update "Cannibal" and something else possibly, adding a new story, and such and all that shit. PEACE OUT BITCHES AND SIRS!)**


End file.
